Amu In Wonderland
by X.Q
Summary: Based off the Alice in wonderland movie 2010 by tim burton er... i suck at summaries. Utau is Amu's sister in this story and it takes place in england instead the characters are a little out of it hehehehe Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Marcie: Lawal HI!'!11!1! :D 8D This is a story based off of Tim Burton's Alice in wonderland! (I don't own ;-;) Sad I know… Anyways~ Here at this story I have special guests Amu and Ikuto~! I really hope they don't kill me ;-; I just finished Shugo Chara Doki! And I feel sad for Ikuto-chan ;-; but im better now! –sigh- I have the flu =.= The characters are a little out of it hehehehehehehehehehehehehe –cheshire cat smile-**

**Ikuto: -reads through the chapter- WTF**

**Amu: WTF**

**Marcie: WTF**

**Ikuto: WTFAWD**

**Marcie: IDK**

**Amu: WSS**

**Marcie: IKR**

**Amu: Marcie owns nothing!**

**Ikuto: MON~ :D**

**Marcie: BTW in this there are not Charas and Ami is not Amu's sister Utau is.**

**Tadase: -pops in- WTFWAITBG?**

**Amu in wonderland**

"We can be the first ones to take pictu-"Tsumugu Hinamori was cut off with the all too familiar sound of footsteps coming from the little girl in the hallway. "Nightmare again…?" He asked the pink haired girl. She nodded "Excuse me for a second." Tsumugu said waving off to the men and following the girl too her room "There was a-a hatter and a-a rabbit and a cat boy!" The little Pinkette said to her father "A talking cat..? Hm…? I didn't know cats could talk." He said smiling at her "neither did I!" The girl practically yelled "Have I gone over my head?" she asked sadly "I'm afraid so… you're mad." Tsumugu said putting his hand to the girls head "But remember if you ever have a dream like that again you can just wake up like this." He pinched her "Ow!" The girl laughed at her father as she fell asleep "Night" Tsumugu said kissing her on the head.

_Time skip: Thirteen years later~_

The carriage strolled along the road. "Amu, Where's your corset?" Midori Hinamori asked her pink haired daughter, "are you even listening to me?" she asked snapping at Amu "Huh?" a little gasp escaped from Amu's lips as Midori lifted her dress to see the corset at Amu's legs "thought so… and stockings?"

"I'm against them"

"Amu it's proper to!"

"If wearing a strawberry on your head was proper would you?"

"Amu! This is not what it's about!"

"Dad would've laughed"

There was a silence "I'm sorry!" Amu yelled sympathetically at her mother "It's okay Amu dear…" Her mother said back as she took off her necklace and put it on Amu.

_Another time skip (LAWAL!) At the Hotori Mansion a few minutes later~_

"So sorry we're late!" Midori said running up to the couple "Amu, Tadase is waiting for you so you two can dance together, GO" Mizue Hotori said brushing hair out of her face as Amu rushed off to find Tadase "You know I miss your husband Midori…" Yui Hotori said sighing "The picture company has been better since you bought it Yui…" Said Midori rushing off as well. Amu was with Tadase dancing of all things. Step. Step. Step. Don't break a heel Amu. Amu thought to herself she truly did not care as she stared off into the sky "Hinamori-San!" Tadase said quite loudly at Amu as she snapped back into reality "Yes?"

"What were you doing"

"I was thinking off what it would be like to be like a bird and fly."

"That's impossible Hinamori-san"

"My dad and I think of six impossible things before breakfast or at least we used too…"

Said Amu trailing off her father was not a subject she wanted to discuss. The song ended "Amu, meet me over there in ten minutes!" Tadase said running off as he pointed to an empty spot on the grass. "We have a secret." Nadeshiko said looking at Amu "But we're not going to tell you" Nagihiko said looking at her also "We agreed on telling her Nagi" Said Nadeshiko "Yes so we'll tell her" said Nagihiko "No let's not.." Nadeshiko said happily "Okay then we won't!" Nagihiko said with delight "Well now you have to tell me" said Amu looking at them both "Nope!" they said together "Come on, or shall I tell your mother what you two did in the Souma's pond a few days ago?" They looked at her "Okay we'll tell!" They said together "Tadase's going you to marry him!" They said together again.

"Oh great you ruined the surprise!" yelled Utau said behind them grabbing Amu's arm "Its okay Amu. He'll ask for your hand and you'll say yes and live with him for the rest of your life! Like how I'm married to Kukai and I'm plenty happy! And you don't want to end up like Yukari." She said smiling and pointing to the girl with orange-red hair who was saying something to herself. "She still believes shes married when the truth is her husband died ten years ago…" Utau shook her head at the thought.

Mizue came over and took Amu's hand "they talk to much..." she said as she and Amu walked over to the garden "Aw Amu since you will soon be my daughter in law I must share some things with you!" Mizue said happily she continued "First off, never call him prince he prefers king and remember he is a Lord so he prefers to be treated as so." There was a rustling in the bushes "Hm..? What was that" Amu asked Mizue "What was what dear?" she asked back "there was a rabbit!" Amu said startled "ugh, rabbits I'd like to release the dogs on them." Mizue said but stopped and looked at the roses. "I said red roses not white!" she yelled "You could always paint them." Amu suggested seeing the rumble in the bushes once more "um excuse me for a second..." She said running after the rumble only to loose it and find Kukai Souma kissing another girl. Amu backed away as Kukai broke the kiss "Amu! Please don't tell your sister about this!" he pleaded "why shouldn't I? If you're having an affair my sister should know." Amu replied running off before she ran into Tadase "oh Amu you're here now!" He said smiling at her grabbing her hand and taking her to the spot. Tadase knelt before her.

"Amu Hinamori ." he said "Tadase Hotori." Amu said back "yes?" "there's a caterpillar on your shoulder." She said as he tried to swat it off "No don't hurt it..." She took the caterpillar off and put him on the ground. "Amu will you marry me?" Tadase asked her. "Well um uh everyone is expecting me to say yes... And I truthfully don't know... So um uh... I need some time to think." Amu said running off. When she saw-

**Marcie: Hahaha Cliffhanger! ;D **

**Amu: We ALL know whats going to happen baka **

**Marcie: Whateves!**

**Ikuto: R&R**


	2. The Drink and The Cake

**Marcie: HERE IT IS THE SECOND CHAPTER!**

**Tadase: Thank god. It's been forever**

**Marcie: It's been four days you idiot .**

Recap:

She saw-

End of recap

A small flying thing going around the corner. Naturally, she followed it. The thing had Midnight blue hair and... Cat ears? Amu ran after it as it went down a hole in the ground

"Okay then I just fall in here and I see you? Where'd you go you little thing?" She asked her head down it when she got pulled in.

"AAAAAAH" Amu screamed. When she looked around there was no one. She just kept falling and falling and falling and falling she thought she would never land "this has to be a dream.."

Amu said to herself before a piano fell playing a part of Fur Elise. Amu clapped her hands and the piano seemed to take a bow.

There was pictures going by of rabbits and dodo birds and mice and hats and cats and trees and games and croquet and kingdoms. A painting of two girls passed by they looked so beautiful.

Time skip: a few minutes later

She was still falling falling and falling until she reached the ground with an "Oof." Her hair was upside down the pink dress also hanging down.

Amu looked around with a puzzled look on her face "Where am I?" she asked before she fell onto the ground "ow..." She rubbed her head.

Amu saw two things on a table a key and a drink. Alice picked up the drink labeled "Drink Me" and drank it. She coughed a bit and shrunk down.

"you think she would remember from the first time..." a voice whispered "she's the wrong Amu!" "shes the right one im telling you!" another voice whispered.

Amu looked around and saw a small cake. She took a few bites of it and grew to the ceiling. "Owch.." She whispered to herself picking up the key and drinking the potion.

She grew tiny once more this time her dress didn't grow with her but her corset did. The corset in which she said she wouldn't wear had become like a dress for Amu.

Amu grabbed the key and put it in the door so she could get in. She walked through the door and saw-

**Marcie: Okay okay I know imma genius lawal -evil scientist laugh- MUAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Tadase: o.o scary...**

**Kiseki: we know what's going to happen Marc .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Marcie: I already have the next chapter done lawal.**

**Ikuto: the one where I come in?**

**Marcie: Shhhhh don't tell the readers.**

**Amu: Ugh I get to meet the pervert again...**

**Ikuto: I love you too.**

**Amu: Marcie dun own anything!**

**Recap: **

**and saw-**

**End of recap**

Amu opened the door and saw- some floating things. One had blue hair and cat ears along with a tail and paws.

The one standing next to it had pink hair and was wearing a small pink dress. Next to the pink one was a one with blonde hair who was wearing a small green dress.

Then there was two of them that looked like opposite gender twins. Both had purple hair. And one was wearing a blue beanie and a vest over a t-shirt and the other was wearing a kimono that was pink with pink flowers in its hair.

There was another that had wings in its hair and looked like a ballerina.

"You brought the wrong Amu!" the pink one yelled at the blue haired one.

"Ran, I am quite certain this is the right Amu I have been constantly chased by dogs and other animals just to find her!~Nya!" the blue haired one said to Ran

"Yoru, this is not Amu~desu~" said the blonde one to Yoru. "Yes she is~Nya!" Yoru yelled back "here we'll take her to Miki she'll be able to tell!"One wearing two bats as clothing said. She had black hair and purple eyes as well.

"Splendid idea!" an angel one said back. "excuse me but do I have any part in this?" Amu asked the strange creatures.

"oh yes yes you do Amu!" The bat one said. "let me introduce everyone. I'm Yoru. Thats Ran and Su." he pointed to the pink and green ones "that's Temari and Rnythm." he pointed to the twins "and that El and Il." he pointed to the angel and devil.

*******time skip: with Miki***** **

"Miki! Miki!" Ran yelled running up to her and bowing before pointing to Amu "Yoru says he's found her!" she said slowly with excitement.

"What is your name?" Miki asked showing no emotion at all. She was wearing all blue and looked a bit like a caterpillar did.

"Miki…?" Amu asked puzzled

"That's not your name that's my name you stupid girl."

"Oh I'm Amu." Amu said looking down

"your not Amu~"

"Excuse me but who are you to tell me who I am or not?" Amu asked Turing her hand on her hip. "oh! Oh! Show her the humpty scroll!" Su suggested to them as Yoru picked up a scroll and tossed it over two mushrooms.

"See here we are, today, is Flecasiniere day" Yoru pointed to a picture of them looking at the scroll. "here is EasterSeiyo day." Yoru said pointing at a picture of someone cutting off a creatures head.

"that's the day you slay the Jabberegg!" Yelled Temari from behind them. "With the vorpal sword!" Rnythm nodded his head along with his sister.

"like I said this is not Amu." Said Miki once again as she slowly disappeared "not even close." she said again.

"aw shoot... I was certain this time she was..." Yoru said sighing. "but I am Amu and this is just a dream." Amu said backing away "I'll pinch myself and you'll all be gone." she said pinching herself and shutting her eyes.

Nothing.

She did it again.

Nothing still.

"oh well this is sti-" She was cut off by a loud howl in the distance "red knights..." Yoru said "we should run~Nya" he said starting to float away with everyone following close behind him.

"what is that?" Amu asked as she saw a black animal behind them. "it's the Xsnatch." Ran said back they all floated off in different directions.

"wait a second this is a dream it can't hurt me..." Amu said stopping in the middle of the road. As the animal caught up to her she saw it had an X on its back in white and it had red eyes.

The Xsnatch looked puzzled for a second before yelling "Sharp Claw!" and scratching Amus arm. "Ow!" Amu screeched in pain.

In a millisecond Ran was in the Xsnap's face. She quickly poked out he eyeball and jumped off. "run!" Ran yelled to Amu as the beast yelped in pain. Amu took off running holding her arm as she did Ran followed close behind her.

A boy rode up on his horse he had purple hair and looked at the beast then looked at the red cards that looked like they were made out of metal. He nodded and they left. This man also had a red cape and was wearing purple. He was riding on a black horse. (A/N yep this is a twist! Kiseki doesn't care about being king actually he does but we'll see more of this in one of the later chapters.)

The boy picked up the humpty scroll and rode off.

Soon Amu and Ran met up with Temari and Rnythm. "take her to the white queen." Ran said flying off across the lake behind them.

Temari nodded as did Rnythm and they began walking towards some signs "this way." Temari said grabbing Amus arm and pulling her "no this way." Rnythm said pulling Amus other arm."

"No east qeast" Temari said angrily "No! South Douth!" Rnythm said their arguing didn't last long as a giant bird swooped them up and carried them away "awkward..." Amu said looking at the bird flying away.

******scene change to the red castle!******

"Who stole my cookies?" A girl yelled walking in. She was tan and had a large head with red curls that went down to her shoulders. "did you steal them?" she asked the first little fish "no your majesty" he responded "did you?" she asked the next "no Miss. Royal highness." he said back "did you steal them?" she asked the third "no Your majesty!" he answered "did you steal my cookies?" she asked the last one "no your majesty." the fourth

one smiled at her as the third one licked his lips.

She walked back over to him "did you steal my tarts?" "no you-" the fish swallowed "I knew it." he was stunned "IM SORRY I WAS SO HUNGRY!" he said back to the queen "OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" the red head yelled as the fish was sent away to get his head chopped off.

"Servant get me his babies I enjoy caviar almost as much as I enjoy tadpoles." The queen ordered to the frog servant. "yes your majesty." He said walking or hoping away. "Your majesty~" The purple headed one said smiling at the queen.

"Oh Kiseki! Tell me you have good news!" The queen said looking at him. "Of course I do. I have the humpty scroll." he said. He sounded depressed.

"excellent let me see it." The queen said grabbing the scroll and opening it revealing all the pictures and such "is that my precious Jabberegg?" The queen asked horrified.

"I'm afraid so My lovely queen Saaya."

**Marcie: Yes yes I have done it again I'm a genius I know! No need to applaud me!**

**Ikuto: for what? **

**Amu: I think she's going crazy...**

**Ikuto and Amu: R&R! So she won't be crazy anymore!**

**.**

**Marcie: Marcie...CHOP! -hits both with soul eater volume 3-**

**Amu: D: D: :(:(:(:( ~~**

**Ikuto: Emoticons! Ahhhhhh!**

**Marcie: I thought you two were dead...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Marcie: Yellow! If you don't review I'll be sad D: and I'll have Ri- I mean my magical unicorn clown come to your house and spray you with toothpaste!**

**Rima: You just came to my house and kidnapped me… Now you're threatening to dress me up as a magical unicorn clown and spray everyone with toothpaste?**

**Marcie: Yes yes I am Rima-sama it'll be funny unless the review and read through this story they get sprayed with toothpaste **

**Random person from Audience: :O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O Oh wait its gonna be by Rima-sama? –love face-**

**Rima: Ew.**

**Recap:**

**"I'm afraid so my lovely queen Saaya."**

**End of recap.**

Amu looked off into the distance as the bird flew away with the twins "what do I do now...?" she looked confused and began walking to who knows where.

Amu looked off as she was walking and tripped over something that was tail like. "Yo." a voice said from the tree. Amu screamed a bit before stopping to look up.

Ikuto suddenly appeared near Amu's arm and noticed the marks. "It looks like you ran into of something with wicked claws." He said inspecting it  
_I've never stopped dreaming._ Amu thought to herself. "What did that to you?" Ikuto asked curiously " The X- who the Xsn..." "The XSnatch?" He suddenly appeared behind Amu, she turned to face him  
**"**Well, I'd better have a look."  
**"**What are you doing you perv."  
**"**It needs to be purified by someone with evaporting skills, or it will burn and you don't want that. "  
**"**I don't want you too. I'll be fine as soon as I wake up. "  
**"** At least let me bind it for you? " Amu held out her arm and he wrapped the wound with a piece of cloth "Tell me whats your name?" he asked wrapping her arm. "Amu."  
**"***The* Amu?"  
**"**There's been some debate about that. "  
**"**I never get involved in politics."

"whatever."

"Come on strawberry~" Ikuto smirked still not beliving this was Amu

***time skip: At the Hatter and hares tea party~***

A man in a hat that was many different colors had a tag sticking out of it, he was sitting on one side of a long table which was decorated with tea cups, tea pots and plats, along with many utensils. To one side was Ran playing with the eyeball she had kept for a victory award. To the other side was a hare pouring tea into a broken cup.

The mans head was slightly titled down until Amu and The Cheshire Ikuto arrived, his tie lit up and his head rose to reveal a white face with glowing green and yellow eyes he also had a giant smile plastered on his face. The Hatter quickly ran across the table and down to where Amu was. "Amu?" He asked looking at her "No it's the wrong Amu!" Ran yelled flinging the eye into the hares tea.

"Nonsense! I would've regretted not seeing her again! Besides I'd know him anywhere!" they all laughed. The hatter picked up Amu and ran across the table with her again as Ikuto sat down in a chair. "Your late for tea Naughtynaughty. We're investigating things that start with the letter M." the hatter smiled. "Have you any idea why a raven is like writing desk?"

"dwn wff bwdy nd woin" The hatter, Ran and The Hare all said at once. "What?" Amu asked "Down with the Bloody red queen or also known as Saaya." Ikuto said sighing. "Enough about her lets talk about EasterSeiyo day! The clocks ticking." The Hatter said grabbing a pocket watch, the hare did the same. "It's time to talk about the slaying!" The hatter smiled. "All this talk of blood and slaying has put me off my tea.." Ikuto said pushing it away.

"The whole world is falling to ruins.. And poor aicky is off his tea.." The hatter said rather sadly. "Its not my fault what happened that day." Ikuto said looking around. "Naughtier usel, Thackery chessure. Being slurvish!" The hatter raised his voice, his face turning dark and his accent turningit to an irish one.

"Hatter!" Ran said "Sorry.."

***Scene change: Red kingdom gates.***

Kiseki looked at the dog and the knights "find Amu and when you do…" he smirked "Ill let you go." The dog smiled "And you'll let my pups and wife go to?" he asked looking up "of course" Kiseki said back as the knights let the dog go. He started to sniff and ran off into the forest with the guards following him.

"Dogs will believe anything." The horse said to Kiseki.

***Back at the tea party~***

The Hatter heard a bark in the distance "Oh No…" he whispered grabbing Amu "drink this." Amu nodded and drank it as she turned a inch tall. The hatter stuffed her into a tea pot "Stay quiet." He said to her as she nodded. "Your late for tea!" The Hare yelled throwing a tea cup at one of the guards as they arrived. **"**We're looking for the girl called Amu the Queen has ordered her death" Kiseki said "speaking of the Queen, here's a little song we used to sing in her honor" The hatter said slowly as the march hare and Ran joined in "Twinkle twinkle little bat, how I wonder where you're at. Up..." Kiseki Wrapped his arm around Hatter's throat "If you're hiding her you'll lose your heads." He said threateningly "*Already lost them.* All together now!" The hatter said "Up above the world you fly, like a tea tray in the sky. Twinkle twinkle..." they were cut off by Kiseki "Youre all mad."

The dog went under the table and stopped at the Hatters lap where Amu was "down with the bloody red." The hatter whispered to the dog as he nodded and ran off into the distance barking. The knights followed him but Kiseki stayed behind he picked up a tea cup and drank out of it before leaving. "Luckily Rovers one of us~!" Ran said happily as the Hatter opened the tea pot to see Amu "oops sorry here.." he said covering his eyes then taking the wrap Ikuto had given her as he made a small dress for Amu. "Put this on." He whispered to her "O-okay." Amu said changing into the small pink dress.

"This is Imposible..." Amu muttered under her breath. "Actually this is a place. Like no place on Earth. A land filled with wonder mystery and danger! They say to survive it you need to be as mad as a hatter." The hatter smiled deviously "Which luckily I am." he said taking off his hat. "Your carriage My lady."

"A hat?" she asked curiously "Of course the best way to travel is by hat." The hatter said smiling. "Oooo I love traveling by hat!" Ran said floating over to the hat. "No Ran this is only for Amu." Ran went back to her seat disappointment in her eyes. "Cup..." the harsaasaid trying to pour some tea into a broken tea cup.

Amu got on the hat as the hatter lifted it to his head they began walking. The Cheshire Ikuto followed them and was on the Hatter's shoulder as they walked along a burned path. "How did Saaya become queen?" Amu asked "And how am I supposed the slay the Jabberegg!" She asked looking at the two.

"It was here…" The hatter said in a Irish accent "This is where it started…." He trailed off as he set his hat down next to Ikuto, who was already on the ground.

***Hai! I'm your flashback line my name's Multi Bi Polar! Flash back time!***

It was a sunny day. Birds chirping music playing houses everywhere the decorations were beautiful too. There was a girl or a woman dressed in all white her face was very pale and she was wearing a small white crown that had blue jewels on it she was also on a horse. Next to her was a Hatter clapping his hands he had green eyes and his hat was many different colors his face was very pale as well and he was wearing a purple vest with green- multi colored pants. There were white guards everywhere surrounding the beautiful girl who seemed to enjoy this festival.

Suddenly cards started to attack them "Get the queen out of here!" The head guard yelled to the knights. The horse was startled by the cards and began running off into the direction of the castle the queen's crown fell off in the distance. Then out of nowhere there was "Firefly flash!" And the place was attacked by fire balls, again, again, and again. The hatter was startled and ran off as well as the place was burned to the ground so many cries were heard. The knights tried to fight it off but it kept coming and coming attacking every second. It got one of the knights as a sword that was white with blue crystals fell on the ground. Kiseki came and picked it up then signaled for everyone to leave. As soon as they were gone with the crown and the sword the Hatter picked up his hat it had ash on it and was burnt.

***FlashBack over***

"That's how she became queen." The Hatter said picking up his hat and throwing Amu onto the ground "Wait what about me?" She asked looking up at him "Oh yes you." The Hatter said in the same Irish accent looking at Amu with sadness in his eyes "Ikuto take her to the white queen." He said again still in the same accent. Then there was barking "woof woof!" Rover said leading the card knights to them "OH shoot." The hatter said reguraly as he put Amu and Ikuto on his hat "Be careful take her to the white queen Icky." Ikuto nodded his head and cuddled around the hat to keep Amu from falling. The hatter threw the hat and it sped off at 100 mph. "Down with the bloody red queen!" He yelled as the guards surrounded him.

**Marcie: See its an awesome story so R&R!**

**Ikuto: I hate you Marcie.**

**Marcie: Why?**

**Ikuto because youdressed me up as a girl!**

**Rima: haha**


End file.
